Flowers for a ghost
by Mavis Vermillion Dreyar
Summary: This story is inspired by the song Flowers for a ghost by Thriving Ivory. If you guys haven't heard that song. I totally recommend you guys to hear it. So this is a One-shot and and Abby-centered. Just some McAbby and McGee/Delilah in here. Hope you guys will read this and please leave a review because I want to know what did you guys think. Cheers


**Author's note:**

This story is inspired by the song **Flowers for a ghost by Thriving Ivory**. This is a one-shot and Abby-centered. Hope you guys will like it. This is set on Season 12. Please leave a review on what did you guys thought. I don't own NCIS. It all belongs to Donald Bellisario. Cheers

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flowers for a ghost<strong>_

_Flashback_

Abby heard Tony talking to someone on the phone. She could clearly hear him talking to someone.

"Did you got it McGeek. We need the info ASAP" Tony hung up and saw that Abby was staring at him

"Who was that?" She looked on with her green eyes.

"Special Agent McGee. Why do you ask?"

"What does he look like"

"He's not your type Abbs. He's too geeky"

Later that day, McGee came down to the lab as instructed by Gibbs. He looked around for Abby while carrying the box of evidence and she saw him and wondered who he was.

"Who are you?" She asked him

"Special Agent McGee. I'm guessing you're Abby Scuito?" He said while putting the box on the table and she nodded.

"Just call me Abby" She said and smiled.

"Just call me Tim" He said and smiled. Both of them blushed looking at each other.

"I'll better go. Don't want Agent Gibbs to wait for me" He said and started to walk away

"You, you definitely don't want to keep Gibbs waiting. Nice meeting you Tim" She said and watched him walked away

"Nice meeting you too Abby" He smiled and walked away. Behind his back, Abby looked at him and smiled widely.

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month later<strong>

Abby and Tim worked side by side at the lab. They were chasing a terrorist who was transferring money. Both of them were trying to crack a firewall that they never encountered before. Abby was starting to lose patience and Tim was beside her.

"You can do this Abby. I know you can" He said and held her hand.

"Thank you Tim" She said and let go of the grip. Both of them continued to type commands finally cracking the firewall. Abby jumped for joy and hugged Tim. He was blushing because of the situation and Abby released him and blushed like a tomato.

"We did it Tim and it's all because of you" She said and Tim blushed even more

"It's not because of me Abby. It's because of the both of us"

"Let's celebrate it Tim"

"May I ask you something Abby?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Would you want a dinner just the two of us. It's just a coworker dinner, nothing more than that"

"Um sure. Why not."

That night, Tim arrived at the restaurant and noticed that Abby was already there. He quickly sat in front of her. His heart was beating fast. He looked at Abby who was wearing a black dress and she had let her hair down.

"I'm sorry for being late Abby" He said and gave her a bouquet of flower.

"No worries Tim. I just arrived too and thank you for the flower." She said and a waiter came to take their order.

"We want a bottle of champagne" Tim said and the waiter came back with a bottle of champagne.

"It's cold in here" She said as she put her hands around her body. Tim got up and gave her his jacket. She said thanks and he sat back

"So Abby. I need to tell you something" Abby was shocked but she thought that it was something usual

"What is it Tim" She said and Tim blushed not sure how to tell her.

"A-actually I-I R-really l-like y-you A-abby. Y-you a-are b-beautiful a-and n-nice" Abby was shocked by the confession

"I'm sorry Tim but I've got a boyfriend" She lied and Tim's heart fall into a million pieces.

"I d-din't k-know. S-sorry. F-forget T-that I-I a-asked y-you." He said and Abby tried to cheer him up

"You will find your soulmate one day Tim."

"I-I K-know. I-I h-hope t-things w-will n-not b-be a-awkward b-between t-the t-two o-of u-us"

"It won't." She said and they awkwardly stared down at their plates.

* * *

><p><strong>12 years later<strong>

Tim went down to see Abby who was scanning some finger prints from the victim

"Hey Abbs. How's the search doing?" He said and Abby turned around and hugged him

"**Timmy!** I have been searching through the BOLO but nothing is coming up" She said and they heard a female voice coming from outside the Lab

"Tim? Are you here?" She said and went inside the lab. She saw Tim and went in front of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Delilah. What are you doing here?" He asked and Abby looked at her curiously

"Hey Tim. DOD sent me to help you guys with the case" She said

"Who are you?" Abby asked her and Delilah answered her

"Agent Delilah Fielding. DOD. Nice to meet you um" She didn't know what Abby's name so she told her

"Abby Scuito. Nice to meet you Agent Fielding. So are you and Tim…." She looked at them and Delilah nodded

"Tim is my boyfriend. Are you guys dating?" She looked at Tim and Abby

"No. We are not dating. Just coworkers and friends" She said and Delilah nodded

"I'll be going back to the Bull Pen now" She said and began to walk away

"I'll be going too Abbs. Call me when you get the results" He said and walked beside her hand in hand. Abby just looked on and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Why the hell am I crying? Tim and I are just coworkers" She said but she knew that she was trying too hard to deny the truth. Tim was the love of her life. She tried to wipe the tears and she looked at them. They were about to entered the elevator when she saw them kiss. That kiss was like a spear through Abby's heart. She closed the door and lean on the door crying. She cried like there was no tomorrow. She remembered the time where she and Tim was dating.

"Why the hell did I lie to him. If I didn't lied. It should have been me kissing him" She said and cried even more

"What should I do now. He found his soul mate and I haven't found mine. **Life is not so fair!**" She yelled and cried even more. Her black makeup ran down her face

"**Who would give me a black flower when I am down!** **Who would give me a Jacket when I am feeling cold!**" She said while flashbacks was coming through her head. She laid on the floor and remembered Tim's smile and jokes. She always loved him but she refused to believe it because she always thought that love was for the weaklings. The floor was full of her tears and she took a picture out from her lab coat. It was he picture of her and Tim smiling happily side by side with each other. Tears fell on the picture and she just stared at the floor wondering what would it be like if she told him what she felt. But she felt that she was already too late.

**"I love you Tim! I always did but I was too foolish to admit it!"** She yelled not caring that everyone could hear her and cried even more like a little girl. She cuddled up on the corner still crying

**"I still love you Tim and I will love you forever but you already found your soul mate. I wish that you knew how I truly feel!"** She yelled and cried even more. Outside the lab. Tim heard everything that she said and tears flowed from his eyes. He leaned on the lab door and cried.

**The End**

* * *

><p>What did you guys think. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review because it will mean a lot to me" Cheers.<p> 


End file.
